


Aftermath

by TwinScource



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, I take suggestions, I wrote this!, Other, Post Character Death, Talk of Depression???, i need a name for these characters like ill explain it but pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinScource/pseuds/TwinScource
Summary: Usiel struggles to handle the graphic death of her first born child. Unknown to the fact that she is always with her.





	Aftermath

The house that was once full of life and happiness now seems like the pit of the earth. Cold, depressing, lifeless. The only noises were the quiet sobbing of the woman on the couch, head in hands as a picture of what used to be her family sat on the coffee table. The smiling face of her daughter. The cheerful laugh of her husband. Their unborn child.. She wondered if it would even have a father in its life, to help take care of it, love it, show that it matters..  
”This is so sad,,” a voice said. The woman looked up, seeing her daughter with glowing angel wings. Before she could say anything, her daughter interrupted, saying ”alexa? Play despacito.”  
.  
.  
.  
/playing: despacito/  
”you never take ANYTHING seriously-“

**Author's Note:**

> IM ASKING THE OC OWNERS WHAT THEIR FUCKIN NAMES R BUT THEYRE DEAD AND IM :(


End file.
